


The Interview

by CaptStrawberry



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptStrawberry/pseuds/CaptStrawberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is getting an interview from Asami to work at Future Industries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Korra stands at the steps that leads to the front doors of Future Industries. She took a deep breath and walked up the steps. Korra opens the glass doors and slowly makes her way to the front desk. A man smiles as she approaches his desk.  
"Hi, I'm Bolin. How can I help you today?" He says as he pets his fire ferret, who is sitting on his right shoulder.  
"I'm Korra. I'm here for an interview with Asami Sato." Korra said with a small smile.  
"She will see you in a little bit, but until then, do you want to see Pabu do some tricks?" He smiles as he holds up his fire ferret.  
"Sure." She sets down her folder. 

After seeing a couple of tricks, a male walks up to them.  
"Miss Sato will see you now." The man tells Korra.  
"Hey Mako, can you baby sit Pabu tonight?" Bolin whispers to the other man before he walks away.  
"Yeah, sure" he quickly replies. Mako takes Korra to Asami Sato's office and opens the office door.  
"Miss Sato, Korra is here for the interview." Mako says as he and Korra walk into the office. Korra blushes as soon as she sees Asami.  
"Thank, Mako." replies Asami as she gestures for him to leave the office. Korra stands there nervously, looking at Asami.  
"I'm pleased to meet you. Korra, right?" Asami says with a pleased smile.  
"Y-Yes, and you're Miss Sato." Korra replies, not realizing that she was blushing.  
"Please, call me Asami. Take a seat." She gestures to an empty seat. Korra sits down as Asami sits behind her desk. Now the interview begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra opens her folder and pulls out her resumé. As she hands it to Asami, Asami looks at the resumé meticulously and then looks at Korra.  
"You have an interesting resumé. How did you hear about the position?" Asami asks Korra as she sets her resumé down.  
"One of my friends, who works here as a mechanic, told me that you were looking for an assistant," Korra says as she begins to crack her knuckles nervously. Asami, hearing the noise, began to become annoyed by the nervous action.  
"What do you know about the company?" Asami said in a calm, even though Korra was still cracking her knuckles.  
"I know that Future Industries is the best in all of Republic City, and that--" but Korra's voice fades out as, Asami spaces out. She begins to look at Korra's body, mostly focusing on her muscles, and loses all interest in her words. Asami was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that Korra had finished talking.  
"Um...Asami?" Korra says trying to get her attention. Asami notices Korra trying to get her attention, and comes back from her daydream. "Sorry, I spaced out," Asami says blushing and darting her eyes eyes down from her actions. She looks back up into Korra's blue eyes.   
"It's okay," Korra smiles. Asami takes a second to compose herself and think of her next question.  
"Where do you see yourself in 5 years?" Asami asks still blushing a bit. Korra was tempted to say 'In your bed', but instead she says.  
"I want to do some pro fighting," her blue eyes sparkling. Asami smiles when she sees how excited Korra was.  
"Do you have any questions for me?" Asami as she hands Korra back her resumé.  
"No, I don't." Korra puts her resumé into her folder. Asami and Korra stand up together and shake hands.  
"You will be hearing from me soon, Korra," Asami says as she leads Korra out of her office.   
"Okay," Korra smiles with so much excitement in her voice and yet again having the temptation to say more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long


	3. Chapter 3

After the interview was over, Korra walks home. She wasn't even thinking about if she got the job, she was only thinking about Asami Sato and how beautiful she was. Korra walked home completely lost in thoughts about Asami's beauty that before she knew it, she was home. As she opens the door she is greeted by her polar bear dog, Naga.  
"Hey there, girl." She smiles as she pets her gently. After getting something to eat, she goes straight to bed and she falls asleep. 

Korra wakes up in a haze to her phone ringing. She quickly grabs her phone and she answers it.  
"Hello" Korra answers. She looks rapidly at the clock, which she read 10:45 PM.  
"Congrats, Korra! You got the job." Korra recognized Asami's voice.  
"Thanks." She smiles as she hangs up the phone. She was not only employed but, she was working for a beautiful woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more from this fanfic. So don't worry there will be part of a series.


End file.
